Improved Map (789123654sd)
This is 789123654sd 's version of a better map: # It will be a globe: On the other side of the globe there will be a duplicate of the current one, each with a Volcano, and you can get to the other side via up (Arctic), down (Antarctica), or to the side (Ocean). # The map will have increased size by 10x. # The section between the Arctic and the top river will be the Tundra, where all animals except Black Dragons, Dragons, Phoenixes, T-REX's, Elephants, Ostriches, Hippos, Boa Constrictors, Rhinos, Crocs, Cobras, Toucans, Gorillas, Cheetahs, Zebras, Moles, Pigs, will be untouched by it, with different kinds of food. The opposite will be between the bottom river and the Desert Biome, the Savannah, where those animals mentioned will thrive. # The current map will have a mirror duplicate below it, with Antartica (a duplicate of the Arctic with the same animals) on the bottom, and the Desert Biome connecting the two, with the Volcano smack in the middle of each. # The border between the Land and Ocean won't be a straight line: there will be peninsulas, capes, and islands along the border, with a few "tide pools" along the edge of the Beach. The Beach will separate the two biomes, and it will have the same effect as the Desert Biome ("It's hot on the Beach!") and will have Starfish, Clams, and Conches all over it, with waves pushing you out onto the beach ("You've been beached!"). # The Poison/Swamp Biome will be right below the Volcano and right above it on each side of the globe. When you get into the Poisonous Material-Thingy, you will get poisoned, but there will be a BIG Healing Stone in it. # The Volcano will make random "eruptions" (BOOM!), spewing Lava all around it, and drenching all animals around it with inescapable death (Half-damages Dragon-tier Land animals except Phoenix, and restores the health of Black Dragon and Phoenix). After 10 seconds, the Lava clears up. # There will be Day and Night: During the Day, food can spawn whenever it pleases, and the bats will be fast asleep (their cave is in a different spot every day). During the Night, food slows down its spawning dramatically, and the bats will come out and roam around. ## If you are any kind of bird (Except Snowy Owl and things like that), a Bear, a Gorilla, a Mole, a Pig, any kind of ungulate (hoofed mammals), a Seal, or a Walrus, you will start to feel "sleepy" at night and slow down, and if you don't find a Hiding Hole, Bush, etc to sleep in, you will drop and fall asleep wherever you may be (don't worry about your water or food level, it will be stationary). It will also be much darker, so you won't be able to see. ## If you are any kind of cat, dog, Ocean Animal, Tiers 1 and 2, snake, invertebrate, dinosaur, or any kind of dragon or high-level animal (excluding birds), you will have the same effect, but during the Day. You will see great at night, but during the day your vision will be obstructed due to the light. ## To "warn" you about the approaching Day and Night switching, there will be a "sunset" or "sunrise" where everything is shaded orange. Also, Day and Night are opposites at the each side of the globe (to try and escape sleeping, you can travel to the other side, if you have enough time).